Learn To Love
by TbTwiFic796
Summary: Bella Swan's past relationship ended badly. Edward Cullen doesn't do relationships. These two meet during the time of Alice's wedding, and it's lust at first sight. Neither wants a relationship, so they come up with an arrangement: Fuck Buddies. A fun story about banter, weddings, SMUT... lots, Emmett walking in during the worst possible moments, and Learning To Love. E/B AH/AU HEA


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Fanfic, and I'm nervous. I hope everyone who reads it likes it and leaves a review. I know I can't satisfy everyone, and that's okay. I've had this idea in my head forever, along with a few O/S stories that I plan to add. I'm not sure what to say anymore… I'll shut up. Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and this story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine… unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. Lucky Bitch.**

"I wanna see your peacock cock cock, your peacock cock!" I sang while thrusting my hips and shaking my butt. I was in my new kitchen cooking breakfast for me and my roommate wearing my boyshorts and small tank top. I moved back to Washington after being in New York for 6 years for the common reasons: I missed my friends and family, I didn't like the city too much, and my asshole boyfriend of three years finally showed his true colors.

I heard my roommate catcall from the entrance to the kitchen before he sat down on the stool at the island. I shimmied my way over to him with a plate of bacon and an omelet, my tits bouncing all over the place. Jake palmed my boobs and stilled them from moving.

"Honey, I know I'm a man, but I'm not the kind that enjoys tits all over the place. However, if I wasn't almost as gay as Ru Paul then I'd totally be all over you, and you'd be able to see my peacock," Jake said before kissing me chastely on the mouth.

"Whatever Jacob, gay or not you know you still want this Bella-liciousness," I laughed. "And besides, that song has a deeper meaning than wanting to see a penis, it's about showing the real you." There was a beat of silence and then we busted out laughing; it was definitely about dicks. After we calmed down we ate in a comfortable silence. Jake and I have been friends for years, and before he realized he was gay, he had a crush on me and followed me around like a lost puppy. Jake decided to come out the closet when he realized that he was in love with his friend Sam. That relationship ended, but Jake moved on with his current boyfriend Seth.

"So has Alice added anymore crazy last minute maid of honor requests to your already long list?" Jacob asked, chewing the last piece of bacon. My best friend since college, Alice Brandon, asked me to be her maid of honor even though we didn't see each other much. She's getting married to the man of her dreams, her soul mate, cue eye roll, in August. She picked the day they met, when the stars aligned and two souls connected according to her; very Alice.

She and I were assigned to the same dorm room at NYU and we've been best friends since. I've met her soon to be husband, the charming Jasper Whitlock, only a handful of times, but he was perfect for Alice. He was mellow enough to calm her down but fun enough to keep up with her energetic spirit, well as much as someone normal can keep up with her. It also didn't hurt that he was good-looking and had a nice southern drawl. Even though Alice moved back to Seattle after she graduated, we never stopped talking and never let the distance affect our friendship.

Every month or so, Alice went to New York so we could have a girl's weekend, sometimes including Jake, and we shop, gossip, do girly shit, and just have fun. Last time she came to visit, Alice dropped the MOH bomb on me, and I accepted. I knew it wasn't going to be easy because Alice has been dreaming about her wedding for ages, but she was my best friend and I really felt honored to be her MOH. Even when she did act like a major bitch.

"Well now that I'm in Seattle, I hope it won't be as hard. I still have to meet the rest of her family though. That's going to be fucking awkward. Her aunt's been helping out though and I talked to her over the phone; she's so sweet." I thought about Alice's Aunt Esme who had to be the nicest fucking woman on the planet. When Alice was younger, her mom, Esme's sister, Mary, died in an accident and Esme eventually turned into Alice's mother figure. Mr. Brandon, her dad, was a sweet man that loved Alice dearly. He never remarried because Mary was his only love. It was sweet, but I was never one to believe in true love bullshit. Ever since that prick James anyway.

"Good, that means I'll get some sexin' time with my Seth without having to hear you complain." Jake said wistfully.

I got from my seat and threw away the food I was too full to eat and leaned on the island. "Psh, it's not like I'd stop you anyway. And do you know how many times I've walked in on you two fucking on your couch and walking around here naked already? I mean we moved in a few days ago Jake."

"Someone's not getting laid, huh sweetie?" I rolled my eyes. Jake already knew the answer to that. I haven't had sex in at least a year and my trusty rabbit isn't so trusty anymore. "Anyway, when you find a man who knows how to fuck then you don't stop because someone walks in. It's plain old common sense Bella."

I pushed myself off of the island and began to walk towards my room. "I'll make sure to remember that great advice, oh wise one." I shook my head and laughed through my nose as I walked down the hallway to my bedroom.

My room was a warm mix of purples, browns, and whites. I had a queen sized bed along the wall in the middle of the room with nightstands flanking both sides of it. There was a bookshelf filled with my books between the windows and a dresser with a mirror on the wall across from my bed.

I walked in my big walk-in closet to get ready for my afternoon out with Alice and Esme. Today we were going to do some checking up on the decorations for the venue which included lighting, napkins, linens, and other seemingly inconsequential things. Alice wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her wedding so we had to check, double check, and triple check everything on the list.

I pulled out some skinny jeans and a dressy black silk top for our little outing. Since Esme and I were meeting for the first time, we decided that we were going to go to a nice little restaurant that Alice loved after we were done.

After taking a shower, I put on my clothes and slipped on my black Christian Louboutin Daffodil pumps. When you live in NY and you're already a published author with a popular book series, then you realize that you have to dress a lot better than you used to. Then once you do start dressing better, you realize how horribly you dressed before, much to the delight of your best friend/roommate. Yeah, that was me. But I really loved taking out a pair of Chuck's every now and then.

I let my hair dry naturally and put on a little makeup before I grabbed my phone, purse, and headed out. I climbed in my gorgeous blue Mustang GT50 Convertible that I bought as a gift for myself, and headed out to Alice's house

~-LTL-~

"Bella!" A small person jumped at me and hugged me with surprising force. "Oh my God you look more amazing than I remembered! I'm so happy that you moved to Seattle so now we can see each other all of the time and hang out. It'll be like old times in college except I'm going to be married! Can you believe it? Jasper is so perfect. And oh my God! You look so cute; I love those shoes! We should tota-."

"Alice calm down." I chuckled at her enthusiasm and ability to talk without breathing. I hugged her back hard and let go. Alice looked like a tiny pixie. She was only about 5 feet and had black chin length spiky hair. "I missed you so much."

Her little mouth curled up into a smile and she got a bit misty eyed. "Me too. Don't ever think about moving again Missy. I will tie you up to my bed if I have to!"

"Ooh Alice, someone's a little kinky! I like it. You can tie me to your bed anytime," I smirked at her.

"Hey now! Don't go tryin' to seduce my fiancée into bed with your charms, little lady. That's my job." Jasper appeared in the doorway looking laid back and casual, as usual.

I smiled and snickered at our conversation. "Don't worry Jazz; she loves you too much to submit to my seduction, no matter how amazing it is." We all laughed and I hugged Jasper in greeting. Alice would bring Jazz with her to NY on occasion, and we got along right away.

I followed Jasper and Alice inside of their house and took everything in. Alice made sure she room pictures of every space in her house to show me what it looked like, but it looked even better seeing it firsthand. "Wow Alice, those pictures did not do this house justice," I said, nodding my head in appreciation.

"Thanks. Esme helped me decorate the place." The inside of her house was modern and fashionable, which Alice was all the way. However, you could still see the simple details that made it comfortable; that was very Jasper. "Speaking of Esme, she should be here soon. She got a little held back at the office." Esme had her own interior design company that did extremely well. She was amazing at designing rooms and every one of her projects are well praised.

Jasper left the house because he had to meet up with his friends. Alice and I were in the living room where there were dozens of magazines, binders, and notebooks on the coffee table. Alice made sure she had everything organized for her wedding so she didn't miss or forget anything. There were folders for everything: contracts, dresses, decorations, guests, food, and anything else having to deal with the wedding.

"So how are you? Are you sad that you left NY? Is Jake a good roommate? I mean I know no one is better than me, but is he okay? Are you okay? I know that James thing happened a while ago, but have you gotten over it? Are you having a long distance relationship in NY that I don't know about? When's the last time you talked to your parents? How are they anyway? Are you writing a new series? I loved the last one you wrote! It was great. When's the last time you had sex? Any one night stands, first date conquests? Are you going-?"

"Alice!" I cut her off again. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm happy that I'm here. You know I didn't favor the city to Washington. Jake's a great roommate, even though I've seen him and Seth naked more times than appropriate. My parents are great, I talked to them yesterday. I just finished a book tour, so I'm not in any rush to write anything. I am not in a secret long distance relationship, and I haven't had sex in forever." After being friends with Alice for as long as I have, I got used to answering her long series of questions.

"Okay, that's good. Not the whole sex thing, that's bad, but other than that, good. You didn't answer the James question though."

I sighed. "You didn't really ask a question about him." My relationship with James was great in the beginning, but as time went on he got distant, cold, but also more possessive. He was my first love and took my virginity in my sophomore year of college. After two years of emotional abuse from James, I tried to break up with him, but he didn't take it so well. That was the first time James hit me and it wasn't the last. Alice was my main supporter and rock during that time. She told me that I needed to figure out a way to get rid of him, and that I should tell my parents what was going on. I didn't, but when he hit me again, I called my parents and told them what was going on. Charlie and Renee flew out to NY right away and took me to his place to break it off. Since Charlie was with me, James didn't touch me, but I could see the look on his face. It was lethal and murderous. He didn't like it when he didn't get his way, especially when it came to me.

Charlie made sure I took self-defense classes after that; he even taught me how to shoot a gun perfectly. He demanded that I buy a gun and get my carrier's license just in case; pepper spray wasn't enough anymore. By this time, Alice moved back to Washington and I was all alone. I entered my apartment and James was there and-

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about it," Alice said, breaking me from my memories. "I just don't want you to stop looking for your special someone because of that fucker. You deserve to be happy Bella, I hope you know that."

We dropped the conversation and heard a knock on the door a few minutes later. Alice got up and went to get the door while I sat down on the couch. I heard a lovely voice from down the hall and Alice's reply saying that I was here already.

A beautiful woman who looked like she was in her 30's, even though I knew she wasn't, rounded the corner and smiled at me. She was not as petite as Alice, but you could still see the resemblance. Esme had caramel colored hair and forest green eyes. The motherly curves that she had made her look even more like a total MILF.

She rushed over to me a surprisingly strong hug. At first, I was taken aback, but moments later I hugged her back just as forcefully. "Oh Bella, it's so good to finally meet you! You are so much more beautiful than I imagined! I can't wait to get to know you!" She gushed; she and Alice were definitely related.

"It's great to meet you too, Esme. You're hotter than I imagined!" Esme threw her head back and laughed, as did Alice and I.

"Wait until you meet my husband. He's definitely a DILF!" My jaw dropped and I let out a guffaw. I knew we were going to get along.

Esme told me about her husband Carlisle and her son Edward. Carlisle was a surgeon at Harborview Medical Center. Apparently, Esme had to keep her eyes out for flirty nurses and clingy patients. They were married now for 26 years, the age of their son. Apparently, he was a honeymoon baby.

When Esme talked about her son, she had a sparkle in her eye. He was a songwriter that did incredibly well. I learned that I knew quite a lot of his songs. Esme told me some other things about him, but got a mischievous glint in her eye when she said that he was single. I just shrugged it off.

~-LTL-~

We went to lunch and continued to talk where I told Esme about my life and my family. My family wasn't big by any means. My mother and father are still married, how, I'm not sure. My mother is crazy really. She's crude, loves to drink, and a little insane. She's a great mother though and always gives me the best advice. Charlie was more reserved, but still had a witty, dry sense of humor. He was caring and loving, but wasn't very emotional. However, when he found out about James, he was so sad and angry that it surprised me. There was also Grandma Swan. She and Renee didn't really get along that much, but they dealt with each other. Grandma Swan was also a crazy old hag' according to my mother, but really you couldn't deny it. She was also kind of a cougar. Her old boyfriend was about 13 years younger than her. My mom also had a brother named Phil, and he was great. He and my mom were twins, so they were really close. Uncle Phil's wife, Carmen, was a sweet woman and her and my mom are best friends turned sister in laws. I had two cousins, Victoria and Charlotte, but we didn't talk much.

After spending a good two hours in the restaurant, we decided to call it a day and Esme paid for lunch. I said goodbye to Alice, kissing her on the cheek and promising to call her.

"Thank you for lunch Esme. It was great to finally meet you." I said moving on to her.

"Don't thank me dear, it was a pleasure. I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot." Esme hugged me tightly and I kissed her cheek. I knew I'd be seeing her a lot too, somehow.

**End Notes: Alrighty then! The song in the beginning was Katy Perry "Peacock". Next weekish I'll post the next chapter. We'll hear from our favorite man Edward! *So fucking…UNF!* ;) Review! ~Tay**


End file.
